Mod de conjunto
Un mod de conjunto es una tipo especial de mod que ofrece una mejora que va aumentando a medida que se equipan más mods de mismo conjunto en el Warframe y en las armas. Cada conjunto consiste de hasta 6''' mods como máximo, con mods individuales que proporcionan efectos y estadísticas comunes como cualquier otro mod pero también proporciona una segunda estadística llamada '''bonificación de conjunto, que se comparte entre todos los mods del conjunto. El bonificación de conjunto se mejora a medida que se equipan más mods del mismo conjunto: cuantos más mods se usen de mismo conjunto, más fuerte es el efecto. El bonificación de conjunto no se mejora al actualizar el mod mediante fusión. La única manera de mejorar el bonificación de conjunto es equipando más mods de conjunto. Conjunto Mod de Aero Bonificación del conjunto: Los enemigos dañados al planear, hasta 5, son puestos a dormir durante 3 / 6 / 9 segundos al aterrizar. Está formado por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''1 mod de francotirador y 1''' mod para primarias. Agilidad de Aero.png|link=Agilidad de Aero Periferia de Aero.png|link=Periferia de Aero Ventaja de Aero.png|link=Ventaja de Aero Los '''mods del conjunto Aero son dejados por los enemigos amalgamas en Júpiter, además de que ser recompensas en interrupción. Mod de Augurio Bonificación del conjunto: El 40% / 80% / 120% / 160% / 240% de la energía gastada se convierte en escudos (40% por mod equipado). Puede llegar a acumular hasta Sobreescudos siempre que el warframe no los tenga por otros medios, como por ejemplo: Heridas supurantes, aunque esto no se menciona en la descripción de la bonificación establecida. Está formado por 4''' mods de Warframe y '''2 mods para pistola. Acuerdo de augurio.png|link=Acuerdo de augurio Alcance de augurio.png|link=Alcance de augurio Buscador de augurio.png|link=Buscador de augurio Mensaje de augurio.png|link=Mensaje de augurio Pacto de augurio.png|link=Pacto de augurio Secretos de augurio.png|link=Secretos de augurio Los mods del conjunto Augurio son recompensas de los contratos de las llanuras de Eidolon. También pueden ser dejados por el Comandante de reconocimiento. Mod de Cazador Bonificación del conjunto: El compañero causa 25% / 50% / 75% / 100% / 125% / 150% de daño extra contra enemigos afectados por el estado . Está formado por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''2 mods para primarias y 3''' mods de compañeros. Adrenalina del cazador.png|link=Adrenalina del cazador Municiones del cazador.png|link=Municiones del cazador Orden del cazador.png|link=Orden del cazador Rastreo del cazador.png|link=Rastreo del cazador Recuperación del cazador.png|link=Recuperación del cazador Sinergia del cazador.png|link=Sinergia del cazador Los '''mods del conjunto Cazador fueron añadidos primero como recompensa de la Operación: Estrella infestada. Actualmente también pueden ser dejado por los Gules en las llanuras de Eidolon. Mod de cepa Bonificación del conjunto: El Cargador Helminto hace crecer hasta 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 quistes durante 6 / 12 / 18 / 24 segundos que erupcionan cada 25 segundos para engendrar en larvas. A diferencia de otros mods de conjunto, todos los mods de este conjunto giran en torno a mejorar la bonificación de conjunto, a diferencia de otros que pueden ser utilizados para propósitos generales. Están compuesto por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''2 mods para el Cargador Helminto y 1''' mod para armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Consumo de cepa.png|link=Consumo de cepa Erupción de cepa.png|link=Erupción de cepa Fiebre de cepa.png|link=Fiebre de cepa Infección de cepa.png|link=Infección de cepa Los '''mods del conjunto Cepa se consiguen como recompensa por completar el atraco del Orbe robaganancias en Fortuna, Venus. Mod de Gladiador Bonificación del conjunto: 15% / 30% / 45% / 60% / 75 %/ 90% probabilidad crítico se acumula con multiplicador de combo (cuerpo a cuerpo). Este efecto se acumula con el mod acometida de sangre para un total de 255%. Está compuesto por 3''' mods de Warframe y '''3 mods para armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Arremetida del gladiador.png|link=Arremetida del gladiador Delicadeza del gladiador.png|link=Delicadeza del gladiador Égida del gladiador.png|link=Égida del gladiador Fuerza del gladiador.png|link=Fuerza del gladiador Resolución del gladiador.png|link=Resolución del gladiador Vicio del gladiador.png|link=Vicio del gladiador Los mods del conjunto Gladiador se consiguen como recompensa por completar los contratos de las llanuras de Eidolon. También pueden ser dejados por el Comandante aéreo, que aparece luego de destruir su Comandante Dargyn Colmillo. Mod de Meca Bonificación del conjunto: El Kubrow marca a un objetivo cada 60 / 45 / 30 / 15 segundos por 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 segundos. Matar al objetivo aplica sus efectos de estado a todos los enemigos dentro de 7.5/15/22.5/30 metros. Está compuesto por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''2 mods para Kubrows y 1''' aura. Potenciamiento de Meca.png|link=Potenciamiento de Meca Pulso de Meca.png|link=Pulso de Meca Recarga de Meca.png|link=Recarga de Meca Sobrecarga de Meca.png|link=Sobrecarga de Meca Los '''mods del conjunto Meca se consiguen como recompensa al completar los contratos de los valles del Orbe. También pueden ser dejados por el Objetivo Corpus zapador. Mod de Motus Bonificación del conjunto: +'33/66/100'% de probabilidad de inmunidad a los derribos al estar en el aire. Está compuesto por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''1 mod para escopetas y 1''' mod para armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Ajuste de Motus.png|link=Ajuste de Motus Impacto de Motus.png|link=Impacto de Motus Señal de Motus.png|link=Señal de Motus Los '''mods del conjunto Motus son dejados por los enemigos amalgamas en Júpiter, además de que ser recompensas en interrupción. Mod de Protón Bonificación del conjunto: Al posar se consigue una reducción de daño del 17% / 33% / 50%. Está compuesto por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''1 mod de rifle y 1''' mod para armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Chasquido de Protón.png|link=Chasquido de Protón Chorro de Protón.png|link=Chorro de Protón Pulso de Protón.png|link=Pulso de Protón Los '''mods del conjunto Protón son dejados por los enemigos amalgamas en Júpiter, además de que ser recompensas en interrupción. Mod de Sacrifical Bonificación del conjunto: Mejora todos los mods de este conjunto equipados. * Mejora los efectos de ambos mods en un 25% cuando los dos estén equipados al mismo tiempo. Está compuesto por 2''' mods para armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Acero sacrificial.png|link=Acero sacrificial Presión sacrificial.png|link=Presión sacrificial Los '''mods del conjunto Sacrifical se consiguen durante el transcurso de la aventura El sacrificio, equipados en la Skiajati y la Espada Umbra Exaltada. Los mods se consiguen en rango 5. Mod de Sintetizador Bonificación del conjunto: Enfundar armas primaria y secundarias recarga 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% del cargador por segundo. Está compuesto por 1''' mod de pistola, '''2 mods de centinela y 1''' mod de Warframe. Carga de sintetizador.png|link=Carga de sintetizador Deconstrucción de sintetizador.png|link=Deconstrucción de sintetizador Fibra de sintetizador.png|link=Fibra de sintetizador Reflejo de sintetizador.png|link=Reflejo de sintetizador Los '''mods del conjunto Sintetizador se consiguen como recompensa al completar los contratos de los valles del Orbe. También pueden ser dejados por el Objetivo Corpus francotirador y el Objetivo Corpus Cestra. Mod de Tek Bonificación del conjunto: El kavat marca una zona de 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 metros cada 60 / 45 / 30 / 15 segundos que inflige 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 de daño por segundo a los enemigos. Está compuesto por 1''' mod de Warframe, '''2 mods para kavats y 1''' mod para armas cuerpo a cuerpo Asalto de tek.png|link=Asalto de tek Garantía de tek.png|link=Garantía de tek Mejora de tek.png|link=Mejora de tek Gravedad de tek.png|link=Gravedad de tek Los '''mods del conjunto Tek se consiguen como recompensa al completar los contratos de los valles del Orbe. También pueden ser dejados por el Objetivo Corpus Cestra. Mod Umbral Bonificación del conjunto: Mejora todos los mods de este conjunto equipados. * Con 2 equipados, aumenta los efectos de de Fibra Umbral, Intensificación Umbral y Vitalidad Umbral en 25%. * Con 3 equipados, aumenta los efectos de Fibra Umbral y Vitalidad Umbral en 75% y el de Intensificación Umbral en 50%. Está compuesto por 3''' mods de Warframe. Fibra Umbral.png|link=Fibra Umbral Intensificación Umbral.png|link=Intensificación Umbral Vitalidad Umbral.png|link=Vitalidad Umbral Los '''mods del conjunto Sacrifical se consiguen durante el transcurso de la aventura El sacrificio, equipados en Excalibur Umbra. Los mods se consiguen en rango 5. Mod de Vigilante Bonificación del conjunto 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% de probabilidad de mejorar el daño crítico para armas primarias. Está formado por 2''' mods de Warframe y '''4 mods para armas primarias. Armamentos del vigilante.png|link=Armamentos del vigilante Fervor del vigilante.png|link=Fervor del vigilante Ofensiva del vigilante.png|link=Ofensiva del vigilante Persecución del vigilante.png|link=Persecución del vigilante Suministro del vigilante.png|link=Suministro del vigilante Vigor del vigilante.png|link=Vigor del vigilante Los mods del conjunto Augurio son recompensas de los contratos de las llanuras de Eidolon. También pueden ser dejados por el Comandante de las llanuras. Notas * El efecto del conjunto Augurio puede rellenar escudos incluso después de que el soporte vital de una misión de supervivencia se haya acabado. * El "mejorar el daño crítico" que aparece en el efecto del conjunto Vigilante se refiere a aumentar el nivel del daño crítico del arma en uno, por ejemplo: un arma hace críticos "amarillos", con un 30% de probabilidad de transformarse en un crítico "naranja" lo que aumenta el daño. Otra manera de pensarlo es un X% de probabilidades de aumentar un 100% la probabilidad crítica. * Los mods de conjunto equipados en armas robóticas de centinelas y MOAs también cuentan para la bonificación de conjunto. ** Sin embargo, mods de conjunto que se repitan tanto en el Warframe como en el arma del centinela / MOA no mejora la bonificación de conjunto. Por ejemplo, equipar Armamentos del vigilante en Braton y Artax únicamente aumenta en uno el efecto del conjunto Vigilante. * No debe pasarse por alto la capacidad de aplicar efectos de conjunto teniendo equipado un solo mod del conjunto. * Los mods del conjunto Cazador no pueden ser equipados en centinelas. * Aunque se pueden usar mods de conjunto en armas exaltadas, no aumentan la bonificación de conjunto, pero el efecto normal del mod sí se aplica. Esto también afecta a Venari de Khora. ** Los mods del conjunto Sacrifical son una excepción a esta regla. Véase también *Mod Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed ability to gain Set Mod bonus by using multiple copies of the same Mod if you have a Sentinel or Moa. Set Mod bonuses require different Mods from the Set to gain the bonus. ;NEW MODS AND MOD SETS Give your Warframe, Weapons and more a boost with new Mods and Mod Sets. A Set Bonus is applied if equipped with Mods from the same set. These Mods are available as potential rewards from killing Amalgams and completing new content in the remastered Gas City. (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;﻿AERO MOD SET Set Bonus: Damage enemies while Aim Gliding and put up to 5 of them to Sleep for 9s on landing. *Aero Vantage - Warframe: +100% Reduced Gravity during Aim Glide *Aero Agility - Sniper Rifle: +100% Reload Speed during Aim Glide *Aero Periphery - Primary: -50% Zoom during Aim Glide﻿ (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;MOTUS MOD SET Set Bonus: +100% chance to become immune to Knockdown effects while airborne. *Motus Signal - Warframe: Increase Double Jump strength by +200% *Motus Setup - Shotgun: +100% Critical and Status Chance for 4 secs after landing from a Double or Bullet Jump *Motus Impact - Melee: Increase range of aerial melee attacks by +2m (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) ;PROTON MOD SET Set Bonus: During a Wall Latch gain +50% Damage Reduction. *Proton Pulse - Warframe: Wall Dashing grants + 100% Bullet Jump Speed *Proton Jet - Rifle: During a Wall Latch gain +120% Status Chance and Critical Chance *Proton Snap - Melee: Hold a Wall Latch for 2s to gain +100% Toxic Damage and +50% Status Chance for 20s. (All stats shown are at Max Rank and are subject to change.) *New Helminth Strain Mods **Strain Fever (Helminth): Helminth Charger gains +30% Damage per Cyst. **Strain Eruption (Helminth): Maggots explode on death, dealing 4% of an enemy’s current Health as Corrosive Damage to any enemy within 8m. **Strain Consume (Warframe): Dead maggots within 5m are consumed, restoring 4% Missing Health. **Strain Infection (Melee): Melee Attacks gain +20% Critical Damage per Cyst. *Nuevos mods de conjunto (estadísticas finales disponibles dentro del juego): **Meca ***Mecha Overdrive (Kubrow): Increased Status Link/ Status Duration ***Mecha Recharge (Kubrow): Increased Shield Recharge ***Mecha Empowered (Aura): Increased Damage against a Marked Enemy ***Mecha Pulse (Warframe): Killing a Marked Enemy grants Armor for limited time for each enemy within an area **Tek ***Tek Assault (Kavat): Kavat has Increased chance to ignore Lethal Damage and be immune for a limited time ***Tek Enhance (Kavat): Increased Kavat Ability Duration ***Tek Gravity (Melee): Slam Attacks pull all enemies within an area ***Tek Collateral (Warframe): Increased Critical Damage when inside the Marked Zone **Synth ***Synth Deconstruct (Sentinel): Enemies killed by the Sentinel have Increased chance to drop a Health Orb ***Synth Fiber (Sentinel): Health Orbs increase Armor for Sentinel for a limited time ***Synth Charge (Pistol): Increased Bonus Damage on the final shot in Magazine ***Synth Reflex (Warframe): Increased Holster Speed *Updated the header art and simplified the description for Hunter Set Mods! *(No documentado) Añadidos los mods del conjunto Umbral y Sacrificial. *(No documentado) Añadidos los mods del conjunto Cazador. *Añadido. }} de:Set Mods en:Set Mods Categoría:Mod Categoría:Mod de conjunto Categoría:Actualización 22